


State Dinners and Other Diplomatic Disasters

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jealous!Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is jealous when someone doesn't get the hint that Sky is taken.  But Sky knows how to stop it from happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Dinners and Other Diplomatic Disasters

“That woman was hitting on you all through dinner. I just thought I’d do us all a favor and let her know that you’re off-limits,” Jack said in his version of a sensible tone.

Sky rolled his eyes. Jack wondered idly if one day he was going to annoy the other man so much that his eyes would literally roll out of his head. Probably not today he decided. He was justifiably annoying today.

“ _That woman_ was the daughter of the Ambassador from Auitbean,” Sky explained again. “Cruger and I have been trying to get him to agree to let us set up a base there. Your little stunt might have cost us months of work.”

“It didn’t,” Jack retorted defensively. “Your precious treaty is fine.” He folded his arms across his chest. “You get your base. I get you, sounds fair to me.”

Sky sighed heavily, but he wasn’t really mad. He knew from personal experience that he didn’t handle his own jealousy very well. Relenting he admitted, “She was being a little forceful.”

“A little? Bend over. I think you might have the shape of her hand branded on your ass.” Sky let out a little laugh, but Jack was just warming up to the fight. “And I didn’t see _you_ putting a stop to it. Is SPD whoring its rangers for treaties now?”

Sky flinched at the venom in Jack’s voice. He’d assumed Jack was being a drama queen. But his tone said something different. “Sorry. I _was_ trying to let her down. I wanted to do it diplomatically.”

He had been maneuvering them toward Jack, so that he could introduce his boyfriend, when the music had started. The Ambassador’s daughter, Che’la, had attempted to get him onto the floor before Jack had taken matters into his own hands – literally. Sky was sure some of those dance moves were illegal on 12 planets and two major metropolises.

“My way was more fun,” Jack said, letting go of his hurt feelings and grinning at the memory. It wasn’t everyday that you got seduce your boyfriend on the dance floor of a high-society event. Of course, it was probably unnecessary to growl threateningly at the poor girl when Che’la came over to say goodnight at the end of the evening but…

“True. But your way could also have caused an interstellar incident. Next time why don’t I just wear my “I belong to Jack” T-Shirt?” Sky teased gently. “Then there’ll be no problems.”

Jack looked momentarily abashed, but then his mischievous smirk was back in place. “You could do something more subtle - maybe a hat.”

“Forehead tattoo,” Sky countered.

“Matching ID bracelets?”

Sky met his eyes challengingly and said, “How about matching rings?”

Sky watched in nervous amusement as laughter turned to understanding turned to joy on Jack’s face. The other man fought to play it cool, but the effect was ruined by the huge grin on his face.

“Sky, was that a proposal?” Jack’s voice was torn between awe and disbelief.

“Maybe,” Sky answered with feigned nonchalance. “In the name of interstellar peace of course.”

“Of course,” Jack agreed. “You’re a paragon of self-sacrifice.”

“Paragon? You’ve been using that word-a-day calendar Kat gave you.”

“Sky, get your tight-ass over here and kiss me already.”

“Is that a yes? You should really tone down the romance before I start to expect candlelit dinners and roses everyday.”

Jack attempted to roll his own eyes out of his head and demanded, “Now, Sky!”

“Engaged five seconds and I’m already being hen-pecked.”

Jack ignored that and sidled up to Sky. He moved so they were chest to chest, but not quite touching and asked, “So…makeup sex?”

Sky smirked and leaned down so their lips were an inch apart. “No need, you’re already forgiven.”

Jack stretched up a little. “Newly engaged sex?”

Sky tipped closer, and Jack could feel his lips move as he answered, “You never want to just cuddle anymore.”

Jack threw his head back with laughter, but the sound died in his throat as Sky’s mouth found that spot just below his ear that made him whimper helplessly. He was breathless when he reminded, “I thought you wanted to cuddle.”

“I do. Take of your clothes and you can cuddle me all you want.”

For once in his life, Jack did as he was told.


End file.
